Tree
|affie=SkyClan |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |loner=Tree |unknown=Tree |mother=Unnamed she-cat |sister=Unnamed she-cat |unofficial mentor=Frecklewish |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Thunder and Shadow, ''Darkest Night, River of Fire |deadbooks=Unknown }} Tree is a muscular, yellow tom with a thick pelt, amber eyes, and six toes on one of his hind paws. History In the A Vision Of Shadows arc ''Thunder and Shadow: Bonus Scene'' :Tree finds Needlepaw sleeping in a hollow with a vole tucked between her paws and he steals the prey. Unluckily for him, Needlepaw wakes up and demands he return the stolen food. Tree lays it on the ground and asks why she wants it, questioning if it helps her sleep. Needlepaw responds that she is saving it for her Clanmates by the lake. Tree comments that it would go bad by the time she returned there. :Needlepaw changes the subject by asking who he is. Tree introduces himself and the silver she-cat speculates on what a strange name he has. He responds by inquiring what she is called and the apprentice informs him that her name is Needlepaw. Tree's eyes flash with amusement, offending her. The yellow tom remarks that it is strange how someone called Needlepaw can find the name Tree weird. She announces that her Clanmates named her, and asks who named him. :The yellow tom tells her that he named himself when he was old enough to want a name and since he liked trees, he chose Tree. Needlepaw appears confused with this logic but before she can criticize further, he tells her to eat the vole. The young cats decide to share it and hunt more later. He asks her why she is so far away and Needlepaw tells him about what happened the previous night. The yellow tom exclaims that he knew Clan cats were brave but she is even braver. Needlepaw wonders aloud how he knows about the Clans and Tree informs the silver apprentice that he has traveled there and back before. He jokes that it is funny he finds a Clan cat taking prey here as well and Needlepaw snaps that she offered to share the vole. Tree assures he that he was only teasing and he takes a bite of the prey before passing it back. They take a few turns doing this but eventually the tom suggests that she needs it more and offers her the rest. :While Needlepaw finishes the vole, Tree finishes grooming and they get ready to hunt. The apprentice voices that she would like to travel back to the Clans but since it is already near sunset, the pair decide to hunt instead. They search for scent trails and start to talk about Tree's past. The yellow tom delves into the story of how his mother, sister and himself lived in an old fox burrow. He states that his sibling had always been sickly, so his mother showed him to hunt a mouse and then left with his sister. Tree recalls that a big tom chased him away that den and that he never found another place worth staying at. The yellow tom says that he then began his travels to the lake and then back. :By nightfall, after their hunt, the cats are on the moor, making their way towards ShadowClan territory. They cross the moor and rest for a bit, then keep going until they reach the marsh. As Needlepaw and Tree travel deeper into ShadowClan's land, Needlepaw recognizes Tawnypelt, Cloverfoot and Scorchfur on a patrol. The tortoiseshell says that she is glad Needlepaw is alive and states that the Clan thought she was dead and sat vigil for her. Needlepaw is disheartened but remembers Tree and asks if he could join ShadowClan. :Tawnypelt turns him away, but as they are leaving, Needlepaw rushes back and tells him how grateful she is and that he would have been a great Clanmate. She promises that she will always be his friend before being taken back to camp. ''Darkest Night :Tree is sitting on a sun-lit rock, relishing the cool breeze in his fur and the promise of prey his hunting skills bring. He glances down and notices Needletail moving in the shadows. She tells him that she trusted the wrong cat and many have suffered from her actions and asks for Tree's help. He eagerly agrees, then notices that a glow is coming from her and that she is dead. :Tree is discovered by Violetpaw, after being led to him by the spirit of Needletail. He is seen sleeping in a nest of moss beneath a clump of heather. Needletail explains that he is a cat that she had met when she was alive and now she sees him whenever she returns. Waking, he asks who Violetpaw is and gets on his feet. Violetpaw explains that Needletail brought her and he asks if she can see her too. Violetpaw says she can. : River of Fire : Trivia Interesting Facts *Tree has the power to bring dead cats from the darkness so the living cats can see them. Mistakes *He is mistakenly called a rogue. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Unnamed she-cat: Sister: :Unnamed she-cat: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Treefi:Treeru:Деревяшкаfr:Tree Category:Clanless cats Category:Males Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Loners Category:Darkest Night characters Category:Supporting characters Category:River of Fire characters Category:SkyClan cats